The invention is based on a priority application EP 02 360 320.2 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention is related to an access server for integrating web based services in an existing telecommunication network service environment comprising one or several non web based telecom service elements, and to a method for integrating web based services in an existing telecommunication network services environment comprising one or several non web based telecom service elements.
In modern telecommunication networks, it has become more and more important to be able to provide enhanced telecommunication services. A typical enhanced service is a conditional call forwarding which requires an analysis of the call situation and routs the call on the basis of the stored service profile of the call forwarding. To provide such kind of services, the so-called IN network architecture is used (IN=intelligent network). This architecture can be incorporated in the basic network and makes the implementation and controlling of services faster, easier and more flexible. This is achieved by moving the service control out of the switching exchange into a separate functional unit called service control point (SCP).
For fixed networks, CCITT Q.1290 proposes following IN architecture: A service control point communicates with a plurality of service switching points (SSP). A service switching point is an exchange fulfilling a service switching function (SSF) which recognizes trigger definitions of intelligent network services and activate an interaction with the service control point when detecting the fulfillment of trigger criteria. The number 7 signaling system (SS7) and the TCAP protocol (TCAP=Transaction Capabilities Application Part) is used for the communication between the service switching points and the service control point.
Further, it is known to use the IN architecture for wireless communication networks. A mobility controller is provided to enable access by mobile subscribers in a cellular telecommunications network. The cellular telecommunications network includes a home location register (HLR) which includes a data base of subscriber information including location information and a subscriber profile. The HLR and the SCP communicate via a TCAP-based communications protocol.